


A Million Ways to Say I Love You

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Virgil can’t sleep. Logan can’t sleep. What they can do is drink hot cocoa and cuddle.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	A Million Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Here take this tooth rotting fluff with no real substance because analogical is the bestest :3

Logan awoke in the middle of the night, much to his chagrin. He hated when that happened as it was always so difficult for him to go back to sleep. Tonight, of course, was no exception.

After five minutes of trying and failing to force himself back to sleep, he gave up. He rolled over, realising Virgil wasn't in bed with him. He silently sighed, having a feeling he knew where he was.

He climbed out of bed and dragged himself into the kitchen, sliding his glasses onto his face. Sure enough, Virgil sat on the countertop with a festive mug in his hands. He saw Logan walk in and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" he asked under his breath, taking a sip of his drink. 

"No, my brain just decided it was ready to wake up at... what time is it?" he asked, Virgil checking his phone and wincing slightly.

"3:23. I've been up longer than I thought I was. I don't think I ever really managed to sleep, but I tried."

"Ah. So you made tea, I'm guessing?" That was usually Virgil's hot beverage of choice when he couldn't sleep.

"Hot cocoa, actually. Tis the season, or whatever. I can make you some if you want."

"That's quite alright, thank you. I can make my own, you just relax."

Logan got a packet of cocoa from the cabinet and prepared a mug for his drink. As he prepped, he noticed Virgil was staring at him with a small smile. He couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked, Virgil shrugging his shoulders as he sipped his cocoa.

"I just... love you. And I feel like I don't say it enough."

Logan's smile grew as he walked up to Virgil and gave him a soft kiss, short lived but thoroughly enjoyed. Virgil bit his lower lip, blushing at the affection.

"You don't have to say it through words, Virgil. You say it through your actions. You tell me you love me by helping me put on my tie every morning before I go to work, and making me coffee the way I like it, and holding me in your arms when you can just tell I've had a bad day. To tell someone you love them is more than just... spoken word. It's... the little things you do for them when you don't have to. I know you love me... because you've shown it."

Virgil gaped at him with raised eyebrows. He seemed surprised by what Logan had said. Of course, Logan could understand why; he was never one for romantic tangents as those were more Roman's department.

"You're a sap," Virgil mumbled, his voice wavering and Logan could tell what he'd said made him emotional. He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too."

Logan finished making his hot cocoa and went back to where Virgil sat on the counter. He titled his head slightly, screwing his mouth to the side in thought.

"What?" Virgil asked, sipping his cocoa.

"How do you... do that?"

"Do... what?"

"Get up there," Logan clarified, Virgil softly chuckling.

"I dunno, just... jump up. Like it's a really tall chair."

"That hardly seems safe," Logan noted, Virgil rolling his eyes.

"It's not exactly supposed to be. C'mon," Virgil patted the counter to his side. "sit with me."

Logan hesitated before setting his mug on the counter, off to the side and out of the way. He placed both hands on the countertop, ready to hoist himself up. In his head it was easy to execute, but the problem lie with actually doing it.

He sighed sharply as he lifted himself up, twisting around so that he sat on the counter, hitting the back of his head on one of the cabinet doors.

"Ow," he muttered, though he couldn't help but scoff in amusement as he rubbed his head.

"See? You lived," Virgil said with a smile as he rubbed Logan's head as well.

"I guess I did."

He smiled at Virgil as he felt his heart race with pure adoration. Virgil returned the smile before ducking his head down, drinking the last of his cocoa. Logan noticed some remaining cocoa on his lip and his smile grew.

"Virgil, you have... a little something right here." He pointed to his own lip, Virgil smirking before licking it away.

"Did I get it?" he purred, gazing up at Logan through his eyelashes. Logan bit his lip, unable to control his smile.

"Not quite. Here, allow me." He tilted Virgil's head up with his finger before leaning in for a soft, warm kiss.

"Did you get it that time?" Virgil whispered.

"Hm, almost," Logan replied, kissing Virgil once more.

Virgil placed a hand on Logan's cheek, who instinctively leaned into the touch. He placed his own hand on Virgil's waist. They both began smiling too much to maintain the kiss and had to break away, laughing quietly to themselves.

"There," Logan whispered, brushing his hand against Virgil's cheek. "I got it."

They sat in serene silence as Logan drank his own cocoa, Virgil's head resting on his shoulder and Logan's cheek pressed against his soft hair. They held hands, fingers interlocked, and the pure intimacy made Logan smile to himself. He soon finished his drink and set his mug to the side.

"Are you ready for bed yet?" he whispered, receiving only a hum in response.

Logan pressed a tender kiss to Virgil's head as he carefully adjusted him, ensuring he was secure in Logan's arms. After a moment's hesitation, he got down from the counter, holding Virgil bridal style. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. Logan smiled tiredly as he carried Virgil to their bedroom.

He lowered Virgil onto the bed, draping the covers over top of him and getting into bed on his own side. He took off his glasses and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. Virgil quickly began cuddling him, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and resting his head on his chest. Logan chuckled quietly as he kissed the top of Virgil's head.

"Goodnight, raindrop," he whispered, holding Virgil in his arms and closing his eyes.

"Night, stardust."


End file.
